Portal: The Songwriter's Story
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: These are a couple parody songs/poems written based on the story of Portal. Many of these songs can be seen through the eyes of Chell, GLaDOS, Wheatley, and all the rest of your favorite characters that you meet in Portal 1 and 2. Leave any suggestions in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Song One: Insanity

Sung by Caroline and GLaDOS

Original: SF-A2 Miki

* * *

**(Caroline)**

Life is always changing for me

Almost especially

When I was chosen to be put in an AI

Mr. Johnson left us and now

I don't have a choice somehow

To everyone I know, I say goodbye

* * *

Say-ay-aying hello, oh, oh to the new me

I-I-I don't think we've me-eh-et before

Say-ay-aying goodbye to myself

So, oh, oh what do you want to talk about?

* * *

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, only built for tests.

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, Can someone help me?

* * *

**(GLaDOS)**

Humans are so pathetic,

Only good for test subjects,

I can easily kill them off with neurotoxin

Science is motivation

There's no evacuation

To your old life, say Sayonara.

* * *

Say-ay-aying hello, oh, oh to her now

Ha-a-ave me ever me-eh-et before?

Say-ay-aying goodbye, to her

She can kill me all she wants but I'll always come back.

* * *

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, I'm only built for tests

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, it's been fun, don't come back.

* * *

**(Caroline)**

Hey, why do you make me do this?

**(GLaDOS)**

Hey, I thought I deleted you earlier

**(Caroline)**

Hey, is there some kind of issue?

**(GLaDOS)**

Hey, don't talk to me, I don't need you

**(Both)**

INSANITY, we are floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, living a carefree life

INSANITY, are we the dark, or the light?

INSANITY, INSANITY

* * *

**(Caroline)**

Sanity, is it all over now?

Purity, I want to live my own life

Sanity, my existence has been cleaned,

Sanity, what does that even mean?

* * *

**(Both)**

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, only built for tests.

INSANITY, I'm floating in air

PSYCHOPATHY, a carefree life

INSANITY, I am stuck this way forever,

CAPTIVITY, somebody come save us!


	2. Chapter 2

Song 2: My Crush is a Monster Core

Sung by Chell

Original: My Crush is a Monster Boy by GUMI

* * *

My first crush was more than normal

When I met him in the relaxation chamber

He was an Aperture creation

But I couldn't help this feeling.

He had a cute British Accent

His optic was as blue as the sky

When he spoke to me the first time

I wish I could have replied

He promised me that

He would help us escape here

I would take him with me

Walking down the corridors

Following my crush

When we finally reached her lair!

* * *

Accidentally turning her on

There was no turning back now

Opening her yellow eye

Speaking in a monotone voice

Snatching Wheatley out of my arms

Throwing him to the side

Before doing the same to me

She called me a monster.

* * *

An hour later, I see him again

I really wanted to ask him

"Are you o- are you o- are you okay?"

But the words wouldn't come out.

We both hatched a plan to

Get rid of GLaDOS and

Replace her on the Chassis

Plugging him into that device

Was his advice

One step closer to leaving here!

* * *

Pressing the Stalemate button

The lights go dark

GLaDOS is ripped off and

Wheatley replaces her instead

I was excited to see everything

In the outside world

But suddenly my crush had

Turned into a monster!

* * *

Now that I think 'bout it, getting out will be impossible.

* * *

Testing all over again

With PotaDOS as my friend

Looking in my Moron's eye

Wishing I could ask him why,

"Hey, hey, is it really you?"

"Yes, yes, it is really me."

If I win this final battle

Will things return to normal?

* * *

Pressing the stalemate button again

Sending me through lots of pain

Desperation finally hits when

I shoot a portal to the moon!

* * *

Grasping tightly onto him

I almost want to scream

He tells me to let go

That he could still fix this mess

GLaDOS knocks him out of my hand

Sending him into the depths of space

She decides to let me go

And Companion Cube with me.

I forgive my Wheatley

I know that I'll see him again

I still love, and miss him

Even though he was a monster core!


	3. Chapter 3

Song 3: Triple Moron

Sung by Wheatley and GLaDOS

Original: Triple Baka by Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, and Akita Neru

* * *

"I can make your heart explode!

* * *

They awaken me and they tell me "Hello!"

The scientists tell me what my purpose is in Aperture!

I'm designed to dampen HER intelligence

But here is what SHE says;

(GLaDOS)

"You are such a moron."

(Wheatley)

"WHY DIDN'T I EVEN WORK!?"

* * *

The scientists worked hard on me

Yet I was no good use in the facility

Everyone says that I am nothing

Just because I'm a corrupted core!

* * *

Moron! Moron! Moron!

Of all cores, why did I have to be one?

That same nickname I hear over and over again, I cannot stand it!

Moron! Moron! Moron!

I'm fully aware of it, so you don't have to point it out.

But are morons really supposed to be useless, I do not think so!

I'll paint my world my own color!

* * *

Everyday, it's the same routine again.

I'm in charge of the humans, but Lady's the only one left!

(GLaDOS)

"Hey, that's no good."

(Wheatley)

Nonetheless, I wanted her to have her freedom

But HER power got to me.

I made a terrible mistake!

* * *

I wonder why all of this happens to us?

I wanted power and I made such a fuss,

I can't see Lady on my monitor

I really need to talk to you!

* * *

Moron! Moron! Moron!

Space core is always chatting about space,

Fact core's facts are usually wrong, so

Why am I the one?

Moron! Moron! Moron!

I want to kill Lady, but it's hard to for two reasons

She avoids my attacks and I feel so

Very close to her!

Gah, what am I even saying?!

(GLaDOS)

Okay!

Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo

Mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo

*Repeat*

He is a moron...

* * *

(Wheatley)

Moron! Moron! Moron!

Of all cores, why did I have to be one?

That same nickname I hear over and over again, I cannot stand it!

Moron! Moron! Moron!

I'm fully aware of it, so you don't have to point it out.

But are morons really supposed to be useless, I do not think so!

Moron! Moron! Moron!

Space core is always chatting about space,

Fact core's facts are usually wrong, so

Why am I the one?

Moron! Moron! Moron!

I want to kill lady, but it's hard to for two reasons

She avoids my attacks and I feel so

Very close to her!

I'll paint my world my own color!


	4. Chapter 4

Aperture, Aperture

Sung by Turret

Original: Kagome, Kagome by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

* * *

In the middle of nowhere

You'll find a strange facility there

Going down the elevator,

You'll come face to face with GLaDOS and her lair

She has been waiting for

A test subject for a long time

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy!

Please start testing for a while!"

* * *

Aperture, Aperture

An AI's control you're under

Aperture, Aperture

Her captivity, you're captured

Until the sun sets again

You'll be testing until then

Aperture, Aperture

You'll stay here forever

* * *

Rusty shed hides in a golden field

So no one can find the dark machine

Made from little Caroline's brain

To make her caused a lot of pain

A girl had once defeated her

But accidentally turned her on later

Seeing that yellow bulb shine

Aperture! Aperture!

* * *

Aperture, Aperture

Lady, you have lost the game

Aperture, Aperture

Don't cry, you're still the same

When the moon begins to rise

Neurotoxin takes a life

Aperture, Aperture

You'll stay here forever

* * *

Even if they've exploded

Even if one of them is broken

The robots who are built over and over

Keep testing innocently

* * *

Aperture, Aperture

You won't be able to escape here

Aperture, Aperture

Don't cry, you're still the same

You should test with us

Test forever with us

Aperture, Aperture

You'll stay here forever


	5. Chapter 5

Dear You

Sung by Wheatley and Chell

Original: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

* * *

**(Both)**

Where are you right now, where are you right now?

What are you doing at this moment?

I can only hope that we will see each other again.

* * *

**(Chell)**

You were my everything,

We were inseparable, and you were the only

One of the closest friends that I shouldn't have let go.

**(Wheatley)**

I regret all of the decisions

I made to try and hurt you and all that I want

Is to tell you how stupid I was, and I'm sorry.

* * *

**(Chell)**

You were so kind, and gentle when we had first met

You were always there for me, but I never did the same for you.

Even when you betrayed me, I knew it wasn't your fault

I would do anything to hear your voice again.

**(Wheatley) **

The grace of an angel, and so beautiful

I never got to know your name, and I wish I knew

* * *

**(Both)**

Please forgive me, I never meant to do anything wrong

I'll love you forever, and I know we'll meet again.

We'll find each other on the path of our futures, somehow

Seeing the blue in your eye(s) will make me smile.

* * *

**(Wheatley)**

Seeing the stars that surround me now,

They make me always think of you.

**(Chell)**

I see a small blue light somewhere by the moon

I'm happy, because it's the only time I can see you.

* * *

**(Both)**

Where are you right now, where are you right now?

What are you doing at this moment?

I'll love you forever, and I know we'll meet again.

Please forgive me, I never meant to do anything wrong

Seeing the blue in your eye(s) will make me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is actually one of my own songs I wrote myself for Harry101UK's Portal 2 Song contest. _

**Note for Harry and maybe a few of my readers: Now, let me just say that, like many others, I ship Chell and Wheatley. The idea of it can be adorable, when you think about it. Why did I mention this, you ask? Easy. It's Wheatley singing, and it's kind of a love confession/apology to Chell. I know. I am insane. This song might not what you had in mind, Harry, but I tried my best on it. So, here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I wish that you hadn't let me go

But I kind of deserve it

I wish I never said those things to the only one I had

I cared about you the most

And I thought you were beautiful

Why did it have to go so wrong

* * *

If I had only one day left to live

I'd want to spend it just looking into those eyes of yours, almost as blue as mine

I never got to hear your voice

I know that you got your freedom

But I still have a long way to go

Before I can return to you.

* * *

I almost tried to kill you, and I'm glad I didn't.

What would I do if you were gone?

I couldn't forgive myself.

Please forgive me, lady.

* * *

If I had only one day left to live

I'd want to spend it just looking into those eyes of yours, almost as blue as mine

I never got to hear your voice

I know that you got your freedom

But I still have a long way to go

Before I can return to you.

* * *

(Talking)

I'm so sorry...My only friend. No... More than friend...lover...

* * *

**Geez, that was short, and a little awkward. But I'm going to try to post a YouTube video of me singing it when I'm ready. Have a nice rest of the summer, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Type Of Bot That I Was Built To Be

Sung by: Fact, Wheatley, Space, Adventure and GLaDOS

Original: What my Cutie Mark is Telling Me by My Little Pony

* * *

**(Fact Core)**

All of these cores don't listen

They do not seem to care

I have some information

That I should really share

It's up to me to teach them

As you can plainly see,

It's got to be my destiny

'Cause it's the type of bot I was built to be

**(Wheatley)**

They say that I'm a moron

But I'm smart as smart can be

No matter how much I convince them

They don't ever believe me

I have to keep on going

Since I know that I can see

It's gotta be my destiny

'Cause it's the type of bot I was built to be

**(Space Core)**

I don't care much for a pretty face

Just want to be in a certain place

They say it's impossible for me

But I really want to go to space

I've got so many things to say

Because I know in this case

Being in space's my destiny

'Cause it's the type of bot I was built to be

**(Adventure Core)**

Look here at what I can do

I should be strong to test

I know that I don't have arms or legs

But I can do my best

If lady fell for my charms

She wouldn't be in this mess

Her destiny is not pretty

But it's the type of bot I was built to be

**(Wheatley)**

"Ha! She likes me better!"

**(GLaDOS)**

I'm fond of watching that girl test

But then I have concern

She won't be able to complete

If she has a turret's burn

I have to keep on pushing

This test she must finish

It has to be…

**(Wheatley)**

It has to be…

**(Space)**

My destiny…

**(Adventure)**

My destiny…

**(Fact)**

Because it's the type of bot…

**(All)**

Because it's the type of bot…

'Cause it's the type of bot I was built to be!


End file.
